1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for setting markings on a fabric, such as a skirt, on an apparel manufacturing process. More particularly, the present invention relates to method and apparatus for setting markings on a fabric under steam heat pressure, which markings are used to make pleats and darts in an apparel. The markings are automatically set without the use of a hand-operated marker, such as chalk and pencil, and a pattern paper, and therefore the system of the present invention is adapted for use in an automatic mass-producing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an apparel manufacturing markings become unavoidably necessary. It is the common practise to draw lines, dots or any other forms of markings with the use of chalk, a pencil or other hand-operated markers, wherein the markings are drawn with the help of a pattern paper. However, this practise is not applicable to a mass-producing process because of its labor-and time-consuming operation. For example, in a skirt manufacturing, pleating is important, but it is notoriously a time-consuming work. This is a main reason for the high price of pleated skirts.
The present invention aims at overcoming the difficulties and disadvantages pointed out with respect to the conventional practice, and has for its object to provide an improved method and apparatus for setting markings at desired places on a fabric without the use of any pattern paper or a hand-operated marker, such as chalk or a pencil.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.